A method of the above kind is disclosed in German published patent application 198 44 837. In this publication, a fuel-injection valve is shown having a valve element connected to a piezo actuator. When a voltage is applied to the piezo actuator, the latter experiences a change of length which it transfers to the valve element. The valve element then lifts from its valve seat so that fuel can be injected at a high pressure out of the injection valve into the combustion chamber of the engine.